


still so young, desperate for attention

by taeyomi (buttercream)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All Kinds of Kissing, Alternate Universe - College/University, House Party, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/taeyomi
Summary: “I’m lonely,” Donghyuck says, pushing at Johnny’s nose with his own. “Give me a kiss.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 40
Kudos: 450





	still so young, desperate for attention

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: Person B and Person A sharing soft kisses, lips barely touching, just chaste little things that leave both parties irrationally breathless.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I wrote this entire thing while on a fever craze.  
> It's just kissing. I just wanted them to kiss.  
> This is for all the horny people on twitter who kept spreading the Johnhyuck virus until it infected me. I'm sorry it didn't evolve into filthy smut.
> 
> Title is from 'the only difference between martyrdom and suicide is press coverage' by panic! at the disco.

Johnny’s been sitting on the couch for about two minutes. He followed the cute blondie here from the garden, the two of them had been exchanging looks for a while before blondie gave Johnny a very pointed look and walked back inside. Right now, the blonde cutie is diligently standing in line to refill his cup, occasionally throwing a glance over his shoulder. Johnny has no clue whose house this is, but he walked past a bedroom that seemed to be empty a couple of minutes ago. Johnny’s on the last stages of refining his plan when someone sits on the armrest of the couch, nearly on top of him. He doesn’t even have to look to figure out who’s invading his personal space like this.

“Johnny hyung,” comes the whine, an arm sneaking behind him, over the backrest. 

Heaving a sigh, Johnny looks up at Donghyuck, the perpetual pout on his lips, the undeniable puppy eyes. Donghyuck’s hand comes up to Johnny’s hair, gently scratching at the shaved side before sliding back.

“Yes, Hyuckie?” Johnny blinks at him, mouth quirking up when Donghyuck leans forward to connect their foreheads. 

“I’m lonely,” the latter says, pushing at Johnny’s nose with his own. “Give me a kiss.”

A side-eye glance says that blonde cutie isn’t standing in line anymore, which means that he got his drink and bailed. There’s no way he didn’t see Donghyuck’s arrival. It’s even more unlikely that he’s missed the intimate way Donghyuck’s hand caresses Johnny’s hair, his arm around Johnny’s shoulder, his fucking face all over Johnny’s. 

A squeeze on his neck pulls Johnny’s attention back to Donghyuck. His breath smells like that watermelon drink they put on the table, something mild and too sweet, exactly the kind of thing Donghyuck looks for at parties like this. Affection filling up his heart, Johnny brushes their lips together. It’s not really a kiss, just barely a touch of lips, but it still makes Donghyuck pucker his. 

Johnny grabs him by the waist, hauling him down from the armrest and onto his thighs. Donghyuck’s head falls to Johnny’s shoulder, his arms snaking beneath Johnny’s armpits to curl around his torso.

“Why are you lonely?” Johnny asks, hands rubbing up and down Donghyuck’s back. His shirt is a bit damp with sweat. “Where are the others?”

“Mark went out with some guy, the others I have no idea,” he says, face turning to Johnny’s neck. He presses his mouth to a pulse point, breathing out. “I’m sorry I ruined your hook up. That guy was really cute.”

“He was okay,” Johnny says dismissively. He guides his hands up to Donghyuck’s neck, gently pulling his face away from hiding. Their eyes meet, and Johnny runs both thumbs over Donghyuck’s eyebrows, smoothing them out. Eyelashes fluttering, Donghyuck inhales. “Besides, you wanted my attention.” 

_You’re more important than a hookup,_ he doesn’t say, but guesses Donghyuck knows anyway.

A moment passes; the noise of the party surrounds them as Donghyuck watches Johnny cautiously. His eyes fall to Johnny’s lips, and Johnny just knows what he’s going to say next.

“Can you kiss me again, hyung?” His voice is low, a whisper at the back of this throat. Yet, they’re so wrapped around each other that Johnny hears him loud and clear.

Donghyuck’s mouth is already open when Johnny pulls him in. His tongue, wet and eager, licks over Johnny’s, a tiny whimper escaping his mouth when Johnny scrapes teeth over his bottom lip. No matter how many people Johnny meets, how many mouths he kisses, nothing will ever come close to the thrill of having Donghyuck like this, pliant and needy in his arms.

In a swift move, Johnny buries both hands into Donghyuck’s hair. Donghyuck perks up, his hands fisting around the fabric of Johnny’s shirt as he relinquishes control over the kiss. Johnny tastes watermelon on the tip of his tongue, loving the way Donghyuck desperately chases after his mouth whenever he pulls back, teasing. He chuckles, grabbing Donghyuck by the jaw when he whines in protest, kissing him a little more enthusiastically. Johnny presses his thumb onto Donghyuck’s chin, slightly pulling it down so his lips will spread further apart. He thrusts his tongue deeper into Donghyuck’s mouth and saliva pools at the corners. The sound of their mouths catching is intoxicating. It probably tells Johnny something very important about himself that he’s able to hear it above the thundering bass of the song playing right now. 

He’s completely in tune with Donghyuck, the noises he makes, his movements. The hands resting on Johnny’s chest ride up to his neck, and Donghyuck exhales into Johnny’s mouth, breaking the kiss for a second while he takes a deep breath. Johnny opens his eyes to the riveting sight of Donghyuck’s flushed face, even though he doesn’t get too stare because, fortunately enough, they’re kissing again very soon.

At some point, someone takes the seat next to them on the couch. The person, whoever they are, doesn’t talk to them not stays too long, but still manages to interrupt when they leave. Donghyuck pulls back with a hum of satisfaction, that pretty rose color still painting his cheeks. Johnny absently brushes fingers over his face, and Donghyuck takes in a shaky breath. He looks sleepy and thoroughly kissed, red lips glistening.

“How’s that for a kiss?” Johnny asks. Donghyuck doesn’t reply, he just offers a dopey smile and leans forward to press their lips together again. And again, in that barely-there manner, just a gentle, wet brushing of lips that has his toes curling and his breath flying away.

“I like your kisses the best, hyung,” he eventually says, after he’s taken as many farewell kisses as he needed.

Johnny gives his hips an affectionate squeeze, letting his head fall back onto the backrest of the couch. “Are you going to find the others?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “Probably,” then, his eyes glint purposefully. “Unless you’re willing to take me home.”

That’s just his luck. Johnny is always willing to take Donghyuck home.

“Do you want me to take you home, Hyuckie?” He inquires just because he wants to hear Donghyuck say it.

“That depends.” Donghyuck tilts his head, both of his hands on the back of Johnny’s neck, playing with his hair. It’s soothing, Johnny’s eyelids feel a bit heavy, his body growing tired and lazy. Donghyuck, still awake, continues, “Are you going to cuddle me to sleep?”

Donghyuck is a good player. He doesn’t burn out, and more often than not Johnny catches himself forfeiting, handing victory over on a platter. Sometimes it’s easier to surrender than to fight Donghyuck to death when he’s always in it for the win.

So, as usual, Johnny cedes. He steals a kiss; a soft, sweet kiss, and whispers, his lips against Donghyuck’s, “Yes.”

\---

In retrospect, Johnny’s the only one to blame for falling into Donghyuck’s intricate web. He should have known from the moment Donghyuck stepped in; his easy speech, the eagerness to connect, to be noticed. It seemed like he wanted Johnny to like him; as if he was used to people giving him affection no questions asked. They met in a library of all places; Johnny had been there to meet Jaehyun, they had a seminar to prepare for a class. Jaehyun arrived late, and with Donghyuck in tow. Needless to say, they didn’t get much done that day. Donghyuck stole Johnny’s attention, effortlessly making himself the only thing worthy of focusing on. 

They kept meeting on campus after that. It took Donghyuck less than a month to completely weasel his way into Johnny’s life, too easy when he didn’t find any resistance, to begin with. It was just like Donghyuck was stepping into an empty space with his exact shape like he was a missing piece in the puzzle of Johnny’s life.

Tonight, Donghyuck looks soft. Perhaps it’s the black, oversized hoodie he’s wearing. His hair is wet from the shower he took after the gym, pushed behind his ears. They all agreed to meet here because Jaehyun got dumped by his boyfriend and needed support.; as Jaehyun cries about Ten’s cold ‘we’re done xo’ text, Johnny watches Donghyuck. Eyes downcast, teeth worrying over his lips; he lets out a heavy sigh every now and then. Clearly there’s something bothering him.

Donghyuck isn't paying attention to Jaehyun's woes, though he's not paying attention to anything at all. His eyes rest on the pizza laying across the table as if he's lost in thought. His slice, definitely cold by now, remains untouched.

"I told you he wasn't worth all the trouble," Doyoung rolls his eyes and glares at Jaehyun, impatient.

"Ten is a player," Taeil mentions, sipping on his soda. "Of course he'd chew you in and spit you out eventually."

"Hyung!"

"What? Do you _not know Ten_?"

The entire time they've been there, Donghyuck has avoided eye contact with Johnny. It's weird. On a regular day, he'd have already forced someone to switch places with him just so he could get the seat next to Johnny. His head would be cushioned by Johnny's arm and his fingers would be brushing over Johnny's palm. That's how it works.

Something is definitely not right with him today, which puts Johnny on high alert. He can't really focus on Jaehyun.

The night goes on like that. Jaehyun goes on a deleting spree, erasing all traces of Ten from his phone. Donghyuck comes to life a couple of times to smile at something funny said by Jungwoo, but it's like he's not really there.

"Hey, Hyuckie, are you okay? You've been real quiet," Mark finally asks, frowning at Donghyuck.

"That's true," Taeyong says. "Did anything happen?"

Pushed under the spotlight, Donghyuck widens his eyes. "I'm fine. Just tired." He runs his eyes across the occupants of the table, including Johnny. "I think I'm going to go. Sorry, Jaehyun."

"That's fine, thanks for coming," Jaehyun says, too sad to even care about anything but his own heartbreak.

And just like that Donghyuck collects his things and walks away.

Johnny blinks at his retreating form and makes up his mind. He grabs his backpack, shooting an apologetic look at Jaehyun, saying, "I'll talk to you soon, Jae. Stay strong," and darts after Donghyuck.

Striding, Johnny manages to catch up with him pretty quickly.

"Hey, wait a minute," Johnny says, fingers wrapping around Donghyuck's wrist.

Donghyuck obviously didn't expect Johnny to come after him. Surprise paints his features, mouth ajar and eyes wide as saucers.

"What's the matter?" He asks, genuinely confused.

"I should be the one asking that," Johnny says matter-of-factly. "You've been kinda down the whole night. Did anything happen?"

He doesn't really think Donghyuck will spill all his secrets. Johnny's mostly hoping to be able to lift his spirits somehow, he's almost positive that whatever's going on is quite personal and Donghyuck won't divulge much. Despite being a lively and upbeat kind of person, Donghyuck is rather reserved when it comes to his personal struggles. It's often that he'll forget his meals in favor of cramming for an exam or give up sleep to finish a project or something similar. 

The truth is that bright and happy Donghyuck needs someone to keep track of what he ends up forgetting, which turns out is mostly basic, human functionality.

Donghyuck holds Johnny’s gaze, opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. 

“I’ve been… Thinking.”

Johnny waits. A motorcycle drives by on the street, a stray cat meows nearby.

Donghyuck takes a deep breath. “Hyung. Do you… How do you feel about me?”

It’s a simple question. Evading doesn’t even cross Johnny’s mind. He knows what Donghyuck means, and thinks he deserves honesty. Was this the thought that’s been pestering him all night? Whether Johnny likes him or not? 

Hasn’t it been obvious since day one? 

“I… Really like you, Hyuck,” he says.

It doesn’t seem to be enough. Donghyuck shakes his head, tension in his voice when he says, “What do you mean? How do you like me?”

Johnny can’t help the fond smile that takes over his face. He takes a step closer, watching as Donghyuck’s chest rises.

“How do you think I like you?” Johnny questions, reaching out for Donghyuck, any part of him he can touch. His fingers graze over Donghyuck’s elbow, enough to have Donghyuck’s lips trembling.

“I think you feel like you have to take care of me,” he confesses. “I demand too much from you, and you feel like it’s your job to pull through.”

What a silly thought to have. 

Johnny didn’t think he’d need to spell it all out for Donghyuck; he’s always been quite cunning and capable of unsolving mysteries like this on his own. However, the dread shaking in his eyes suggests that, for some reason, he wasn’t able to convince himself.

Making sure to look straight in Donghyuck’s eyes, Johnny explains, “I take care of you because I want to. Do you really think I go around making out with everyone if they tell me they’re lonely?” One step closer, and Donghyuck takes in a sharp breath. “Do you really think I kiss whoever asks me for it?”

Donghyuck blinks at him, and for a second Johnny thinks he’s going to pull back. Johnny’s mind is already racing to find alternate ways of convincing Donghyuck he’s being truthful when, determination burning in his eyes, Donghyuck says, “Hyung, come home with me.”

\---

The tips of Donghyuck’s fingers skim down Johnny’s arm, pressing onto his palm until Johnny’s hand flexes open, and their fingers entwine. 

Humming, Donghyuck nips at Johnny’s mouth, kissing him so smooth and soft it has the hairs on Johnny’s arm standing on end. They’ve been lying in bed for a while now, legs tangled up in each other, Donghyuck’s riding up and down Johnny’s calf just because he likes the way it makes Johnny giggle. 

Their mouths keep meeting, the spit coating their lips making the slide extremely easy. Donghyuck’s uncharacteristically shy with his tongue, gently lapping at Johnny’s mouth but never going further than that. It’s Johnny who chases after it, licking into his mouth and realizing, when Donghyuck smirks, that that’s what he wanted all along.

Being this close, feeling Donghyuck’s breathing on his chest is enough to erase a very important detail from Johnny’s thoughts. “You know,” he says, leaning back from the latest kiss. “You never told me how you feel about me.”

Snorting, Donghyuck replies, “Are you fucking with me? I cockblock you on every opportunity I get because I can’t stand the thought of you being with anyone else.”

Johnny halts, squinting. “Is that your way of saying you like me?”

With a content exhale, Donghyuck tugs him closer, arms around Johnny’s torso, mouth on his chin. “Just keep kissing me and I’ll consider saying yes when you finally ask me to be your boyfriend.”

Truly a good player, in it for the win. And Johnny, as per usual, is happy to please.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> @ [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/maplemooncake)


End file.
